


Dialing Debris

by charivari



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hero Worship, M/M, Robots skyping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 19:29:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4316985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charivari/pseuds/charivari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First Aid calls Springer from the Lost Light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dialing Debris

**Author's Note:**

> Cuz I love this pairing :'3

"Could you call this frequency?" 

First Aid held out the card to Blaster.

"What does the M stand for?"

"It's a W. The frequency is on the other side."

Blaster flipped the card over.

"Who is it?" he asked, "I gotta check before I initiate the call."

"Any particular reason?"

"Rodimus has a ban on certain people being contacted. Prowl, Starscream, Thunder Clash. All communication has to go through Rodimus himself."

"That makes sense," First Aid said, "It's Springer, he's not on the list is he?"

Blaster gave him an incredulous look,

"You know Springer?"

"Yes," First Aid said with a certain amount of pride, "We're... friends."

Friends was probably pushing it. Springer had given him his personal hailing frequency and First Aid had been in contact with him. Prior to the events of Garrus-9 and Springer's subsequent coma.

Ever since hearing of his recovery First Aid had considered re-establishing contact, only to always back out at the last second or make some excuse that he was busy. In truth, the only thing holding him back was shyness. He had always admired the leader of the Wreckers. He was afraid calling him for a friendly chat would come across as insanely desperate. 

After all Springer had given him his frequency so he could report to him. This was no longer the case but First Aid still felt the urge to make contact.

Springer had always been nice to him. 

And that grin, First Aid still daydreamed about that grin.

But mostly he wanted to talk. Ambulon was gone, so was Ratchet. First Aid wasn't particularly close to anyone else on board unless they required medical assistance.

This cycle he had finally summoned up the courage to call Springer.

"He never mentioned you," Blaster broke through his thoughts, "This is definitely his hailing frequency?"

"Yes," First Aid said with a twinge of defensiveness, "I've called him on it dozens of times."

Well twice. But Blaster didn't need to know that.

"Alright, alright,” the red mech held up his hands, “Springer's not on the list so it shouldn't be a problem... as long as he accepts the call."

First Aid tried to ignore that last part. Of course Springer would accept the call. He had in the past.

But as Blaster initiated the hail, he couldn't help feeling nervous. 

His spark jolted at the sight of Springer on the screen. He wasn't much changed from the last time they had spoken. Whoever had repaired him after Garrus-9 had done a remarkable job. 

"Well I'll be," Springer grinned that familiar grin of his, "Blaster, how are you?"

"Good Chief," Blaster smiled back, "You got a friend here who wants to talk to you."

He moved aside to let First Aid in front of the screen. 

"Hi," he gave a nervous wave, "Remember me?"

Please say yes, please say yes.

"Sure I do," Springer grinned again, "First Aid."

First Aid's spark pulsed with delight.

"I hope you don't mind me calling."

"Not at all," Springer continued to grin, "It's good to hear from you." 

"It is?" 

First Aid did his best to control his excitement. He turned to Blaster,

"Do you think you could give us some privacy?"

Blaster hesitated a moment before nodding,

“Don’t touch any of the controls,” he told First Aid, “The system is a glitch to fix if you mess it up. You also have a time limit of 15 minutes. You can thank Swerve for that. All those long-winded messages for Blurr's fake frequency."

First Aid waited for Blaster to leave before turning back to the screen,

"How are you feeling?" 

"Much better than I did," Springer answered, "I suppose you heard about that?"

"Garrus-9, yes," First Aid said softly.

He had always felt guilty for not being involved in Springer's recovery. He had put in a transfer request the moment he had found out. But Prowl had denied the request and First Aid had been forced to remain at Delphi.

"I'm glad you're okay," he told Springer.

"Me too," Springer touched his face almost self-consciously before changing the subject, "So what's new with you? Aside from being on the Lost Light obviously."

"I've just become the Chief Medical Officer."

"Congratulations."

First Aid's spark lurched at the praise. But the feeling was brief. 

"It's only because Ratchet left," he said, "He went after Drift. I suppose you could say the appointment is temporary until he comes back."

Springer shrugged,

"Thought my stint as leader of the Wreckers would be temporary. Might turn out the same with you."

First Aid wasn't so sure about that. Ratchet had been preparing him for taking over the role but the medic would always have seniority over First Aid. It would always feel like Ratchet was in charge even if he officially wasn't. 

And considering the amount of death and injury that had occurred so far, First Aid often found himself doubting if he wanted the job in the first place. With Ratchet gone, he had no choice. But that didn't make him any more prepared to accept responsibility if there was major catastrophe and people died under his watch.

He supposed if anyone knew what that was like it was Springer. He was no medic but the Wreckers had always had a high fatality rate.

"I wish you were here," the words fell out before First Aid could stop them.

Immediately he cringed. That had come out way too overfamiliar and desperate. He expected Springer to cough awkwardly then make some excuse about needing to be somewhere.

But instead Springer smiled,

"Heh me too," he said, "Sounds like you guys are having an exciting time."

"We are," First Aid said before ex-venting, "Though some times haven't been fun. We've lost people."

He thought of Ambulon. 

"It happens," Springer said solemnly, "It's not your fault."

It was something First Aid tried to tell himself. But unfortunately it wasn't so easy. He could tell by the look in Springer's optics that the green mech had a hard time taking his own advice.

"You can't save everyone," he told First Aid, "You can only do your best. And I know you'll do that."

"How can you be so sure?" First Aid said, "You've only met me once. In person I mean."

Springer smiled,

"Once was enough to make an impression." 

First Aid's spark fluttered,

"I think I know what you mean."

He knew that sounded flirty. But he couldn't help it. Springer brought that out in him. At least he had the decency to shyly glance away when he said it.

Springer's voice made him look back. 

"I am really glad you called Aid - can I call you Aid?"

If it had been anyone else First Aid might have said no. But 'Aid' sounded nice when it was spoken in Springer's deep voice. First Aid tried not to imagine what it would sound like during interface.

"Yes, that's fine," he stammered.

"Aid it is then," Springer seemed pleased, "Truthfully it's been kinda lonely on Debris. I'm still waiting on being reassigned.”

He shook his helm in annoyance.

"Roadbuster's still around," he went on, "Thank Primus or I'd go crazy. Kup checks in every so often. Tells me to take it easy."

First Aid was silent. He wasn't sure what to say.

"I'm rambling," Springer said apologetically, "Sorry. I get a bit that way when I've been out of action. Anyway I'm glad you called because I thought you might have forgotten about me."

First Aid stared at him disbelievingly,

"But you're Springer," he said, "I could never forget you."

The corners of Springer's mouth quirked,

"Really?" 

"Yes," First Aid said, perhaps a little too emphatically, "I mean you're, well, _you _. I'm the nobody."__

__Springer frowned,_ _

__"You're not a nobody, Aid."_ _

__"Okay maybe I'm over exaggerating," First Aid conceded, "I am a somebody. But I'm not on the same level as you."_ _

__"What do you mean?"_ _

__"You know," the medic struggled for words, "I'm not... a hero."_ _

__Springer stared at him a moment,_ _

__"Not a hero huh?" he said, "How many lives do you think you've saved?"_ _

__"I don't know," First Aid answered honestly._ _

__It was always the failures he counted. The corpses he rolled into cold storage instead of the mecha who walked out of the med bay._ _

__"And you don't think that makes you a hero?" Springer asked._ _

__"Not a hero like you."_ _

__"A hero like me?" Springer said ruefully, "I’ll tell you something, Aid. People glorify what I am, what I've done. The reality is, I fought and killed Cons. I led people into dangerous missions knowing full well some of them wouldn't survive. Didn't survive. How does that make me a hero?"_ _

__"You can't save everyone Springer," First Aid echoed the Wrecker's earlier advice._ _

__"I know," Springer murmured, "All I'm saying is that I'm not better than you. If anything you're better than me."_ _

__"Don't say that," First Aid said, "Why don't we agree to be equals?"_ _

__Springer stared at him a moment._ _

__"Equals huh?" his mouth quirked, "That would be nice."_ _

__He raised his fingers in front of him, almost as though he was reaching out to the medic. First Aid responded in kind, pressing his fingers to the screen, meeting Springer's larger digits._ _

__"What are we doing?" he asked Springer._ _

__"Heh, I don’t know," the Wrecker said sheepishly, "Sort of touching."_ _

__"It's weird isn't it?"_ _

__"Yeah but also nice."_ _

__"Yes," First Aid echoed, "Nice."_ _

__It was nice. Simulating touch. Not as good as physical contact. But close enough._ _

__"Er," a third voice caused the medic to jump, "I hope I'm not interrupting."_ _

__First Aid turned to see Blaster. Embarrassed, he drew his fingers away from the screen._ _

__"Your time's almost up," Blaster said apologetically._ _

__First Aid wanted to argue. But Blaster was only doing his job. If First Aid complied without a fuss, he might let him call Springer again soon._ _

__He turned back to the Wrecker,_ _

__"I have to go," he told him sadly._ _

__"No problem little buddy."_ _

__Springer's smile seemed tight. Too tight. Not his usual easy grin and First Aid sensed he was disappointed._ _

__"Can I call you again sometime?" he asked._ _

__He glanced at Blaster for confirmation. The red mech nodded._ _

__"Blaster says it’s okay."_ _

__All at once Springer's smile brightened,_ _

__"I'd like that."_ _

__"Talk soon then," First Aid promised._ _

__Springer nodded,_ _

__"Bye cutespark."_ _

__First Aid reeled with surprise as Springer's grinning face disappeared._ _

__Cutespark?_ _

__Elated he turned to Blaster. The other mech was smiling._ _

__"Sounds like you have a fan."_ _


End file.
